


Collaborative Fics

by flslp87, melocallia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Charming - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Snowing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flslp87/pseuds/flslp87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melocallia/pseuds/melocallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots about Captain Swan based usually on pictures that have come across tumblr. Fics are produced where one person adds a few lines and then it moves to the next person, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collaborative Fics

**Author's Note:**

> Killian and Emma are expected at the Charming's for dinner and what Killian is going to wear comes into question.

Killian's Trousers. Emma ran in the house and tossed her keys on the table. Running upstairs she began pulling off her sweater and unbuttoning her shirt. Tonight they were meeting her parents for dinner and sharing the news that they finally could start planning the wedding. She knew her mom would love that but was actually quite frightened about what a spectacle it might become.

Good she thought, hearing the shower running. Killian is home and should be ready in a bit. Heading into the closet she grabbed a clean blouse and skirt and slipped them on. As she was slipping into her shoes, she heard the bathroom door open. “Swan, you home?”

“In here. I’ll be out in a minute.” Pulling a sweater around her shoulders she walked out of the closet and her chin hit her chest! “Killian!” She stuttered. “You can’t wear those pants. You can see your…”

His eyebrow rose and her cheeks turned pink. The all too familiar cocky grin developed on his face and his tongue peeked out to swipe his bottom lip. “My…?”

Her eyes glow with embarrassment. They have been together for years, were engaged to get married, and he still makes her feel like a school girl. “You can’t wear them!” she hisses before she turns back to the closet to grab her shoes.

His hook appears out of nowhere and grabs her arm. Emma turns and her eyes go into slits when she sees the look of pure joy on his face. “Appendage?”

Emma stutters out a breath and her eyes flutter before they move back down…. Oh, he definitely can’t wear those pants. What the hell was he thinking? “You are not wearing those in public,” she stated.

“Oh?” She could practically hear his smirk.

“Yeah,” she stammered. There was no way she was going to let everyone in Storybrooke get a glimpse of HER fiancé. He didn’t seem to be in any hurry to change though, so she took matters into her own hand.

“Normally, I wouldn’t argue, love,” he continued to tease her as she started undoing his pants, “but, we are running late, and I’d rather your father not run me through agai- BLOODY HELL!” Her pirate literally jumped back two feet and started to rebutton his pants while glaring at her. “Do you mind! Your hands are bloody freezing! What did you do? Run them under ice water before you tried to divest me of my more than reasonable trousers! I mean these are no different than my leathers I used to wear.”

Emma huffed in annoyance. Normally she loved to watch Killian get all worked up about things like this but the clock was ticking and she did not want to get “The Look” her parents reserved for when she and Killian were late because they got distracted. If she had time to be honest with herself those pants were extremely distracting. They fit like a second skin putting on full display his considerable assets. Why couldn’t he realize that these were not Sunday dinner pants? She had to think fast on how to talk him out of them. “Killian,” Emma took a deep breath and tried to relax, “you can’t wear those pants. We’re meeting mom and dad at a ‘family’ restaurant and not ‘Chip n Dale’s”

“Swan I fail to see what some show that your mother puts on that talking box with talking mice and chipmunks has to do with my pants.” Killian huffs impatiently.

“Oh Killian.” Emma shook her head, tossing her hands up in the air, “whatever am I going to do with you?”

“Well, Swan, now that you ask,” he stepped close and grabbing her hand pulled her close, “I can think of a few things.”

Emma put her hands against his chest. “we don’t have time for a quickie.”

“A quickie? Just what is a quickie?” he questioned.

“You know, quick sex,” she responded.

“Oh Swan, what I have in mind will definitely not be a quickie,” he smirked.

Emma took a step back trying to put some distance between them. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. “Killian, when going to dinner with my parents, you can’t wear those,” waving her hands toward his pants, “ they show your assets.”

“And just how do these trousers show my worth?”

“How about this,” she was positive that she had come up with an expression that he would know, “neither my family, nor the rest of Storybrooke, really need to know how you dress, Killian.” (see notes at bottom of story if you don’t get that pun)

He just looked at her with a confused stare, “Why would your family or Storybrooke care how I dress? I put my clothes on just like everyone else.”

Emma lets out a sigh before she bites her lip. “They ugh….” Killian stares at her with a raised eyebrow. She reaches up to scratch her head before she motions to his pants. “Well, they…”

“Spit it out, Swan.”

A little growl escapes her before she grabs him by the shoulders and forces him to turn and look in the full length mirror. “Do you see?”

“That I’m devilishly handsome?” he asks with a smirk. “Always.”

She rolls her eyes before she gets an idea. A small smile forms on her face before her hands slowly make their way around his waist. She hears him let out a slight gasp and she goes up on her toes to look over his shoulder in the mirror. Gazing into the mirror Emma watches Killian’s eyes shut tight and his head falls back as he lets out a gutteral moan. “Bad form, Swan” he growls in her ear and she realizes she had just made a huge error. Sure she made her point but now the more than obvious problem with his pants would not subside easily. “Suddenly my trousers are feeling a tad more than tight and I feel the need to remove them immediately.” Before she can say or let alone stop him, he turns in her arms and gives her a look of sin and she is done for. Capturing her lips in his, he kisses her till her toes curl and suddenly the idea of being on time for dinner for once seems like a silly idea….

An hour and half later Charming opens up the door with “THAT LOOK” aimed at Killian, who is standing there wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a smug look and holding tightly to her left hand.

“Hi dad. Sorry we’re late….again.” Emma says sheepishly.

Snow grabbed the door and stepped in front of David, “Emma, you should have called.”

Squeezing Killian’s hand even tighter, she sputters, “Sorry mom, we, ugh,” think Emma, how are you going to get out of this? Feeling something sliding on to her left ring finger, she glanced over her shoulder at Killian, who was nonchalantly scratching behind his ear, “Mom, dad, Killian and I…..and then she stopped and held up her left hand.”

Snow yelled, “A RING!” and grabbed Emma’s hand to pull her inside the apartment. Emma turned to look over her shoulder at Killian. He winked and blew her a kiss. Saved this time, she thought, but what about next?

As they walked into the house she overheard Killian say to her dad, “Sorry we’re late Dave, but Emma was obsessed with my trousers. Said they showed how I dressed, although I’m not sure why she thought you would care.”

Charming’s mouth dropped open and he started to choke. Killian pounded him on the back. “You alright there, mate?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dressing left and dressing right are terms that most men, at least those who wear suits, know. It's a term used by tailors when fitting suit pants. To "dress left" means that one keeps one’s male appendage shifted in the general direction of the left trouser leg. Likewise for the right.

Thanks for reading our silliness. 


End file.
